This invention pertains to a clamp comprising two clamping members, which may be substantially identical, of a type that is used for clamping one end of a first, cylindrical strut, such as a pipe, tube, or bar, to a second, cylindrical strut, such as a pipe, tube, or bar, which crosses the end of the first strut. As provided by this invention, each clamping member has a reinforcing rib, which resists tendencies of said clamping member to splay.
In a specialized application of clamps of the type noted above, such clamps have been used to clamp substantially horizontal braces to substantially vertical legs, for lifeguard""s chairs for swimming pools. Fasteners, such as bolts, have been used to fasten the clamping members of such clamps to each other. Such clamps using such fasteners have been used, rather than welded joints, so as to permit such chairs from time to time to be easily disassembled for removal and to be easily reassembled for usage of such chairs. As known heretofore, the clamping members of such clamps have tended to splay under heavy loads, whereby such clamps have proved not to be entirely satisfactory.
This invention provides an improved clamp of the type noted above, for clamping one end of a first, cylindrical strut, such as a pipe, tube, or bar, to a second, cylindrical strut, such as a pipe, tube, or bar, which crosses the end of the first strut. The improved clamp comprises two clamping members, which may be substantially identical. Each clamping member has a first portion, which is adapted to fit along and around approximately one half of the end of the first strut, preferably with an interference fit, and a second portion, which is unitary with the first clamping portion of said clamping member and which is adapted to fit along and around approximately one half of the second strut, preferably with an interference fit. Each clamping member has a first fastener-receiving aperture in the first portion of said clamping member and a second fastener-receiving aperture in the second portion of said clamping member.
The improved clamp further comprises means including a first fastener, which is received by the first fastener-receiving apertures of the respective members, to draw the first portions of the respective members tightly around the end of the first strut, and means including a second fastener, which is received by the second fastener-receiving apertures of the respective members, to draw the second portions of the respective members tightly around the second strut. As improved by this invention, each clamping member has a reinforcing rib, which extends along the first portion of said clamping member and which extends onto the second portion of said clamping member.
Preferably, the reinforcing rib of each clamping member merges with a first embossment, which defines a margin of the first fastener-receiving aperture of said clamping member, and with a second embossment, which defines a margin of the second fastener-receiving member of said clamping member. Preferably, moreover, the second embossment of each clamping member is located on the second clamping portion of said clamping member. Preferably, moreover, the second embossment of each clamping member has a nose extending more than halfway around the second clamping portion of said clamping member.
In a preferred embodiment, the first clamping portion of each clamping member has a proximal end, at which the first clamping portion of said clamping member merges with the second clamping portion of said clamping member, and a distal end, from which the reinforcing rib of said clamping member is spaced.
Although a clamp embodying this invention has been developed for the specialized application noted above, it is anticipated that a clamp embodying this invention may prove to be useful in a wide variety of similar and dissimilar applications.